


Wedding Night

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [18]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Slash spend your wedding night together.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Night

You giggle as Slash carries you up to your room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He lays you down on the bed and hovers over you, leaning in to kiss you slowly but eagerly. "I love you, Mrs. Hudson," he murmurs, trailing his fingertips over your exposed shoulders while looking into your eyes.

"I love you too, husband," you say with a big smile. You hope the excitement won't go away after this week, but the two of you have been together for five years and are still crazy for each other.

You untie the knot in his shirt - a look that has been driving you wild all day - and toss it on the floor before sitting up to help him take off your dress. "Don't ruin it," you warn him as he fumbles with the zipper. You're wearing the white silk lingerie set Slash bought you a couple of weeks ago, specifically for tonight.

He bites his lip and starts shuffling out of his leather pants. "I love this on you, but please take it off."

While pulling down your panties, Slash caresses your legs, followed by light kisses. He takes his place on top of you and you wrap your legs around his hips, your hands flying into his hair. He keeps kissing you everywhere he can and murmurs how beautiful you are and how lucky he is to call you his wife now.

You bring him closer to your face to press your forehead against his while playing with his curls, which always makes him smile.

Afterwards, he lays next to you and wraps his arms around you as you calm your nerves a little. You look up and grin mischievously. "Round two?"

Slash smirks back at you and pulls you on top of him. "Round two."


End file.
